


E lo sappiamo entrambi

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Casa MetaMoro [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Amici 2020, Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, c'avranno pure sonno per ballare il mambo orizzontale in ogni fic no?, e pure post-intervista a Witty, post-serale, regà com'è possibile che ogni cosa che dicono 'sti due è un prompt bello e buono
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «“Ho una lingua lunga, chiedete a chi ho baciato”?»E sorrise tra sé. «E tu sei ancora sveglio?» Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò appena, a dare uno sguardo alla testa ricciuta accanto a sé.In pratica Fabrizio che torna a casa al termine dell'ennesima giornata.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Casa MetaMoro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697734
Kudos: 19





	E lo sappiamo entrambi

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, anche perché HO BISOGNO DI FLUFF, regà, sarà la paranoia dilagante che mi fa stare peggio del solito MA mi rifiuto di parlarne qui.  
La fic tecnicamente si ambienta dopo lo scorso serale di Amici, o comunque dopo l'intervista che Moro ha lasciato a WittySkills.

Chiusa dietro di sé la porta, Fabrizio poggiò gli occhiali da sole e il mazzo di chiavi sul mobile dell’ingresso, facendo attenzione a non fare troppo rumore.

Tutte le luci erano spente, chiaramente, ma a lui non servirono; ormai conosceva la sua nuova casa a memoria. Si levò di dosso la giacca e la appese, poi si recò in cucina a bere un bicchier d’acqua – non aveva davvero mal di gola, non si era sforzato più di tanto in quel serale, era solo normale sete – e infine in camera da letto.

Finalmente in pigiama, si accomodò sotto le coperte con un sospiro di sollievo. Anche per quel giorno aveva dato il suo. Sistemandosi con un braccio sotto il capo per star più comodo, chiuse gli occhi.

«“_Ho una lingua lunga, chiedete a chi ho baciato_”?»

E sorrise tra sé. «E tu sei ancora sveglio?» Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò appena, a dare uno sguardo alla testa ricciuta accanto a sé.

«E tu non ricordi che non m’addormento subito?», mormorò Ermal, continuando a dargli la schiena – così s’era sistemato sul letto e così sarebbe rimasto – ma gli sfuggì uno sbadiglio.

Fabrizio si voltò anche col resto del corpo, e gli mise un braccio attorno al fianco. «Mò va meglio?», gli chiese, stringendosi a lui.

Fu il turno di Ermal di sorridere tra sé. «Mò sì», rispose mentre, ancora ad occhi chiusi, gli prese la mano che era finita sulla sua pancia, intrecciando le dita.

Fabrizio chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, e, stanco, sprofondò col capo sul cuscino, pronto a cadere finalmente nel sonno.

Ma quel sorriso pareva non voler sparire tanto presto dalle sue labbra, invece.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto da Lo sappiamo entrambi, di Riki. E mi sta pure venendo il dubbio che 'sta roba sia stata ispirata pure dal video di Ho bisogno di credere.  
Teamwork!


End file.
